Tamako Fujiwara
|birth date= |height=5'9" |weight=145 lbs |specialty= |hobby= |theme_color=Forest Green |likes= * The smell of iron * Old buildings |dislikes= * Modern electronics * Skeptics |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates=Executed by Kerokuma |family= * Unnamed parents''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 6 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Tamako Fujiwara is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is known as Super High School Level Supernaturalist. Gallery :For more images of Tamako, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Tamako Fujiwara/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Tamako is a fairly thin girl with long, maroon-brown hair that is tied in a side pony tail that is noticeably slightly wavy at certain specific points. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Tamako wears a green sweater vest with a forest symbol on the right breast. Under the vest is a white short sleeved button up shirt, with a bright red bow tie on her neck. She wears a dark maroon-brown skirt with a plaid cross pattern, and maroon stockings that reach to just past the top of her knees. She also dons dark and light brown shoes. Personality Tamako is seen as eccentric by her classmates, mostly due to her eerie obsession with all things supernatural, such as demons and spirits. She tends to get mad when people doubt the existence of such entities, and has been shown to not care about others personal boundaries. She is passionate about her interests, and enthusiastic about sharing them with others, and loves to go on long winded rants about whatever supernatural entity is on her mind. Despite her oddities it's shown that she still wishes good towards the participants, especially Chet Perez whom she befriended quite early on. Despite him witnessing the murder of Kokona Tamashiro she still tried to save him (though at the cost of him covering for her in the trial), and seemed heavyhearted when she had ended up having to kill him after his refusals. Her final moments alive show her true self- a ghost that possessed the body of the real Tamako Fujiwara, a young girl that was almost killed in childhood. While she says that she had been considering to release the young Tamako into the world again, she made the final decision as to not due to the age she had been possessed and how her body and the world had changed so much. History Early Life When Tamako was a young girl, she was nearly hit by a truck. However in that moment "close to death" a spirit possessed her, which rendered her into a comatose state. The spirit in her body claimed it was "getting used" to its new form. However, it is unknown if this truly happened, or Tamako simply used this story as a form of coping with her near-death experience. Later in life, Tamako became a successful author of 13 published volumes of her travels and encounters with the supernatural. She has traveled the world, researching unnatural occurrences and strange happenings. Killing Game During the first trial, Tamako played a fairly large role in the murder of Marie Filliet by playing as the killer's alibi. She had been performing a ritual in her room using the blood she had been secretly siphoning from Chet Perez, so when she showed up to the body discovery, she was covered in blood. She was thought to be the killer, but this was proven false when it was revealed it was August Clarke.Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 1 These "meetings" between Tamako and Chet became regular, with the latter even consenting to the blood harvesting at an early point. Even though this was an abnormal relationship, Tamako came to trust Chet as a close friend over the course of their visits together, and vice versa with Chet as he kept his dorm room unlocked for her. Murder Plan Gone Wrong While entering Chet's dorm room during one of Tamako's blood harvesting visits, she was interpreted by Kokona Tamashiro attempting to kill Chet with a hammer. Reacting quickly to save her friend, she stabbed Kokona with the knife she was carrying. However, she was unable to convince Chet to help her cover up the murder, even with her promise of taking him with her for the third motive. Ultimately, she was forced to kill him in order to hide her crime. After she shattered the glass of Chet's fish tank to clean the blood off of herself, she found tarps to carry both Chet and Kokona's bodies up to the nurse's office. After she shattered glass jars of Chet's blood she previously collected in the ceremony room in order to create a red herring for her murders. During the trial as Four Kaiden exposed her crime, Tamoko became uncharacteristically enraged and denied the accusations until the very end. When the trial had concluded, she calmly admitted she wasn't truly "Tamako Fujiwara" and explained she was a spirit who possessed her body years ago. She explained after she killed the victims, she thought to use the blood to perform a "powerful exorcism" to remove itself from Tamako's body, however it hesitated as it didn't want to leave "this world" nor did it want to leave what would be a child Tamoko in a world she didn't understand. Before she was taken away to her execution, the spirit expressed joy at having lived as "Tamako" and befriending everyone, even if most of the other students were afraid of her. Fate Moments before her actual death in her execution, the spirit seemed to leave her body (or was forced to due to the pentagram), leaving behind a confused, young Tamako before the possession as she was quickly burned alive. Talent & Abilities Supernaturalist Tamako has vast knowledge on the supernatural, and things surrounding it. She's able to perform rituals with blood she often borrowed from Chet, claiming to be speaking to a demon from the Underworld, a prime example of this shown being in Chapter One. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Executed